


"How did I not know this?"

by VarjoRuusu



Category: The West Wing
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Short, Vampires, non-traditional vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: In a world where vampirism is nothing more than a hereditary autoimmune mutation, Vampires are not secret, they are not feared, they live normal lives. Cloned blood is the biggest corporate business around the globe, and the world goes on, much as it always has. For example, Sam Seaborn is still oblivious.This short oneshot shows Sam's reaction to finding out what he probably should have realized years before. Josh Lyman is a vampire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This, ridiculous thing, just popped into my head when I was thinking about all the AU's that -didn't- fit and somehow. It fit. It's tiny, it's short, it's one scene and I wasn't going to post it, but. Enjoy? Kudos and comments are <3

“You're a vampire?” Sam asked as he burst through Josh's door.

Josh looked up and blinked. “Yeah?”

“A vampire.”

“Yeah?”

“Is this a joke?” Sam demanded. Josh blinked again.

“Why would it be?” he asked, confused.

“You. A vampire.”

“What's your issue, Sam, you work with a bunch of them. Toby, Danny, Mandy.”

“Mandy was obvious,” Sam pointed out and Josh chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah she was pretty obvious alright,” he conceded.

“You're not,” Sam said, one hand still on the door handle as he watched Josh.

“Not?”

“Obvious. I didn't know. I probably would never have known if I hadn't overheard Donna calling the blood bank for you.”

“Yeah, I uh...I forget to eat,” Josh said, rubbing the back of his head.

“I know that, I've known you for years. What I want to know is how I didn't know you're a vampire.”

“Everyone knows I'm a vampire, my mom is a vampire,” Josh said with slight exasperation now. “You've met the woman!”

“Your father wasn't, he was human. I always figured...you don't seem like a vampire...”

“What, Sam, do you want to see my teeth or something?” Josh demanded, standing up and dropping the empty coffee cup that hadn't been filled with coffee in the trash, running his hands through his hair in irritation.

“I...yeah. Yeah I do,” Sam said with a nod as he stepped into the office and closed the door. Josh blinked then grinned, bearing one fang, before grinning wider, both fangs showing brightly in the light from the desk lamp.

“Satisfied?” he asked, amused at Sam's petrified face. Sam swallowed and nodded, then shook his head.

“That's...That's...”

“What, Sam, I haven't got all night, I have three briefings and a ten page memo to finish before Leo gets back here at 4, and then I can maybe sleep for an hour before I have three meetings and four phone calls before 9,” Josh grumbled, his lips falling back into their perpetual frown and covering his fangs. 

“Hot. The fangs. They're hot,” Sam blurted, flushing red as his hands fiddled with the papers in his hands. Josh met his eyes from under raised eyebrows, his lips pursed in silence. 

“DONNA!” he shouted a minute later. Donna appeared in the doorway, bumping Sam with the door a little as she opened it. 

“What?” she demanded, clearly not in a good mood with him, for whatever reason now.

“Clear my schedule tomorrow morning will you, I'm going home,” Josh said, his eyes never leaving Sam's. Donna rolled her eyes as she caught the look passing between them and left.

“I still don't believe you're a vampire,” Sam said in all attempted seriousness. 

“Well, I'm sure I can find some way of convincing you,” Josh grinned, fangs showing as he grabbed his coat from the hook and shrugged it on.

“I'll get my coat,” Sam said, gesturing over his shoulder in the general direction of his office.

“I'll meet you out front,” Josh chuckled, brushing past Sam. 

Sam nodded, forcing himself to turn away from the smoldering blue eyes he had been dreaming about for years and literally ran for his office.


End file.
